


Sleep

by infjpiper



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, blue decides he must protecc with his life, blue is district 2, its sad because they die!, red is a babey, red is district 11, sfw, snuggles, yeah they're in the hunger games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infjpiper/pseuds/infjpiper
Summary: Blue just wants to win this and go home. But he has two problems. Red can't sleep. And he's too cute to kill.For a hunger games au that I'm working on with ishely and some other people in my four swords server.
Relationships: Blue Link/Red Link
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I am not steeped in the hunger games lore. I haven't read any of the books or watched any of the movies. I got everything I know from friends.

It wasn’t a particularly cold night, but it wasn’t very warm either. Luckily Blue had managed to get a fire started. But it seemed to be particularly stubborn, as it refused to give off much warmth no matter how much Blue poked at it. He sighed and looked behind him at Red, curled up against a tree. He had planned on killing him earlier today, after they’d made this completely unnecessary alliance, but he hadn’t gotten the chance to sneak up on him. 

But why was he even waiting for that? Red was harmless, he probably wouldn’t even try to fight back. Easy prey. He could quickly take him out without having to even be secretive about it. Just pick up his hammer and take a swing at the boy’s freckled, cute face…

Blue groaned and rubbed his eyes. Why him? Why now? This wasn’t the time to develop a crush. Especially on a weakling from District 11. Blue wanted to say that it was just because Red was like a puppy, too cute and innocent to hurt. Surely he had the same effect on other people? 

_Sure, idiot, everyone’s heart rate quickens when he smiles, everyone feels like they have butterflies in their stomach every time he says their name…_

Blue grumbled angrily. No. He was not falling in love. Not today. His fists tightened as he made a decision. He picked up his hammer from the ground at his side and turned to approach the sleeping boy, but froze when he heard a soft sob. The hammer fell out of his grip as his eyes widened in surprise. Red was not asleep. He was crying.

A switch inside Blue’s head was flipped, and his emotional barriers completely fell apart. He rushed over to Red and knelt down on the ground next to him. “Red, what happened? What’s wrong?” His voice was soft, the aggressive edge having completely disappeared. 

Red continued to sniffle as he stayed curled up in a fetal position against the tree. Tears streamed down his freckled cheeks. He mumbled something too softly for Blue to hear. Concern continued to rise in Blue’s chest. “Red, you’re gonna have to speak up a bit,” he told the other boy, shaking his head. 

Red’s response came between a few more sniffles. “My bear.”

“Your what?”

“My bear. I can’t sleep without him. B-but I had to leave him at h-home…”

Blue fell silent for a moment at that. He suddenly noticed the bags under Red’s eyes, and things fell into place. “You… you haven’t slept at all since The Reaping, have you?” When Red shook his head no, Blue sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, once again the ginger boy had stolen his gaze, he couldn’t look away. 

Why? Why was Red so willing to open up to Blue, probably one of the most dangerous tributes this season, if not the single most dangerous. He knew the district 12 and 1 boys had made an alliance, and had already taken out quite a few people together. But Blue was a one man army. Day one he took on three other tributes by himself, and won. Did Red think he was getting protection? That was some extremely wishful thinking. And yet… 

_This kid is going to get me killed._

“...Well in that case, I’m your bear now,” Blue told him firmly before pulling Red into his arms. For a moment the smaller boy was stiff with alarm and confusion, but soon he melted into Blue’s chest with a smile on his flushed face.

“Oh… ohhhhh… okay… I guess… this is nice…” Red sighed, his eyes fluttering closed. Blue could feel his breathing start to even out. “Wow….”

Blue thought it was very lucky that it was dark, as his face was starting to turn red as well. “Do uh… do you think you can sleep now?” He felt his heart skip a beat as Red’s arms reached up and wrapped themselves around his neck as the other boy snuggled deeper into him.

“...Yeah… I think so… you’re really… warm, Blue… warmer than my bear….” 

Blue concluded that they were not going far from this spot now, so he slowly backed up and leaned back against the trunk of a larger tree. “Well, then try to sleep. I’ll keep watch.”

“...mmmmmmmmmmm… okay…”

As Red began to drift off on his chest, Blue glanced back at his hammer, now discarded on the ground a few feet away. He could do it now…

… 

…No he couldn’t. 

_Dammit._


End file.
